firefandomcom-20200223-history
Ventura County Fire Department
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Department Headquarters' - 165 Durley Avenue, Camarillo 'Fire Station 20' - 12727 Santa Paula-Ojai Road, Santa Paula Built 1959 :Engine 20 - (6610) 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 21' - 1201 East Ojai Avenue, Ojai Built 1979 'Fire Station 22' - 466 South La Luna Avenue, Ojai :Engine 22 - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) :Patrol 22 - 2008 Ford F-550 / BME (110/280/17A) 'Fire Station 23' - 15 Kunkle Street, Oak View Built 2000 'Fire Station 25' - 5674 West Pacific Coast Highway, Ventura Built 1989 'Fire Station 26' - 12391 West Telegraph Road, Santa Paula Built 1981 :Engine 26 - (6763) 1999 American LaFrance Eagle / Becker (1500/500/30A) (SN#100914) 'Fire Station 27' - 613 Old Telegraph Road, Fillmore Built 1952 :Water Tender 27 - (6602) 2010 International 7400 / West-Mark (500/1800/40A) :Rescue 27 - (6427) 2006 Ford F-550 XL SD / Pacific 'Fire Station 28' - 513 North Church Street, Piru Built 1950 :Engine 28 - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 30' - 325 West Hillcrest Drive, Thousand Oaks Built 1974 :Engine 30 - (6625) 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/525/30A) (Job#1698415) 'Fire Station 31' - 151 North Duesenberg Drive, Thousand Oaks Built 1977 'Fire Station 32' - 830 Reino Road, Newbury Park Built 1972 :Engine 32 - (6797) 2007 American LaFrance Eagle / Becker (1500/500/30A) (SN#127184) :Engine 332 - (6779) 2003 International 7400 / West-Mark (500/500/20A) (SN#60493) :Patrol 32 - (6467) 2008 Ford F-550 / BME (110/280/17A) 'Fire Station 33' - 33 Lake Sherwood Drive, Thousand Oaks Built 1949 :Engine 33 - (6744) 1992 Pierce Lance (1500/500) (SN#E7090-2) 'Fire Station 34' - 555 East Avenida de Los Arboles, Thousand Oaks :Engine 34 - (6626) 2015 Rosenbauer Commander (1500/525/30A) (Job#1698515) :Engine 134 - (6773) 2002 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 35' - 2500 West Hillcrest Drive, Newbury Park Built 1962 :Engine 35 - (6603) 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 36' - 855 Deerhill Road, Oak Park Built 1985 'Fire Station 37' - 2010 Upper Ranch Road, Thousand Oaks :Light/Air 37 - 2008 International 7400 / SVI 'Fire Station 40' - 4185 Cedar Springs Street, Moorpark Built 1989 'Fire Station 41' - 1910 Church Street, Simi Valley Built 1988 :Truck 41 - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn Aerial) 'Fire Station 42' - 295 East High Street, Moorpark Built 2004 :Engine 342 - (6775) 2003 International 7400 / West-Mark (500/500/20A) (SN#60490) 'Fire Station 43' - 5874 East Los Angeles Avenue, Simi Valley Built 2011 'Fire Station 44' - 1050 Country Club Drive, Simi Valley Built 1989 :Quint 44 - 2017 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 R6008 (1500/?/100' tractor-drawn aerial) :Truck 144 - (6760) 1999 American LaFrance Eagle / AI (SN#B34725) 'Fire Station 45' - 790 Pacific Avenue, Simi Valley Built 1978 'Fire Station 46' - 3265 Tapo Street, Simi Valley Built 1965 :Engine 46 - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 47' - 2901 Erringer Road, Simi Valley Built 2012 :Engine 47 - 2012 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A/50B) 'Fire Station 50' - 189 South Las Posas Road, Camarillo Built 2001 :Engine 50 - (6618) 2012 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A/50B) :Crash 50 - 2003 E-One Titan (1250/500/200AFFF/500 lbs. PK) (SN#126569) :Squad 50 - 2012 Ford F-350 / Phenix :Hazmat 50 - (64220 2003 Freightliner towing (6220) 2011 Featherlite trailer :Battalion 1 - 2009 GMC Yukon 'Fire Station 51' - 3302 Turnout Park Circle, Oxnard Shared with Oxnard Fire Department Built 2006 'Fire Station 52' - 5353 Santa Rosa Road, Camarillo Built 1982 :Engine 52 - (6605) 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) :Engine 152 - (6746) 1996 KME Renegade (1500/500/25A) (SN#GSO2878) 'Fire Station 53' - 304 North Second Street, Port Hueneme Built 2001 :Engine 53 - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 54' - 2160 Pickwick Drive, Camarillo Built 1995 :Engine 54 - (6799) 2007 American LaFrance Eagle / Becker (1500/500/30A) :Truck 54 - (6792) 2006 American LaFrance Eagle / Becker (-/-/105' tractor-drawn aerial) :Urban Search and Rescue 54 (6793) 2006 American LaFrance Eagle :Swift Water 54 - 2003 Ford F-450 XL SD / Phenix 'Fire Station 55' - 403 Valley Vista Drive, Camarillo Built 1968 :Engine 55 - 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) 'Fire Station 56' - 11855 Pacific Coast Highway, Malibu Built 2008 :Engine 56 - (6609) 2010 American LaFrance Eagle (1500/500/30A) :Patrol 56 - 2008 Ford F-550 / BME (110/280/17A) 'Fire Station 57' - 3356 Somis Road, Somis Built 1982 :Light/Air 57 - (6601) 2008 International 7400 / SVI Supply Division & Repair Shops - 2431 Latigo Avenue, Oxnard :Fuel Tender 1 - 2002 Freightliner FL 80 / Weld-It (500/600 gas/1200 diesel) :Repair 4 - (6420) Ford F-550 XL SD / MCB :Repair 10 - (6971) 2001 Freightliner FL 70 / MCB Assignment Unknown :(6767) 2000 American LaFrance Eagle / LTI (1500/500/30A/?' rear-mount) (SN#9905075) (Ex-Quint 44) :Crew 13 - (6916) 2009 International 4400 / BME transport unit :Patrol 16 - 2008 Ford F-550 / BME (110/280/17A) Retired Apparatus :(6758) 1999 Freightliner FL 70 / Luverne pumper (750/500) :1999 Ford F-450 walk-around rescue (Sold to Aguila Volunteer Fire Department) :(6726) 1988 Spartan / FMC pumper (1500/750) (SN#62442) :1987 International S1800 / Grumman Type 3 (500/500) (SN#10) (Job#17877) (Transferred to Mountains Recreation & Conservation Authority, Station 3) :1987 Peterbilt / S&S tanker (750/3200) (SN#G10218) :1973 Ford C / Superior Fire Apparatus pumper (1250/750) :1973 Ford C / Superior Fire Apparatus pumper (1250/750) Future Plans *The County is currently discussing plans on how to incorporate the Santa Paula Fire Department into the County fire department after the city applied to receive fire protection from the County. External Links *Ventura County Fire Department *Ventura County Fire Department - Facebook Page Station Map Category:Ventura County Category:California departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:California departments operating E-One apparatus Category:California departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:California departments operating SVI apparatus Category:California departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating FMC / Bean apparatus Category:California departments operating BME apparatus Category:Departments operating Phenix apparatus Category:Departments operating West-Mark apparatus Category:Departments operating Becker apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior Fire apparatus Category:Former operators of FMC / Bean apparatus Category:Former operators of Luverne apparatus Category:Former operators of S&S apparatus Category:Departments operating Maintainer Custom Bodies apparatus